The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional systems allow one device to send one or more interrupts to another device using one or more direct point-to-point connections. Specifically, one device may use a dedicated wire or connection to transmit an interrupt signal to another. Such systems do not scale well when multiple nodes are connected. This is because a dedicated wire in such systems would be required between each of the nodes for sending interrupts. As such, signal routing becomes inefficient and chip routing resources get complicated. For example, in cases where multiple nodes are from different physical chips, direct node-to-node connections for transmitting interrupts become impractical to implement.